


First and Last Time(s)

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Related, Episode: s03e18 Earshot, F/M, Surprise/Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the season 3 episode Earshot. Joyce remembers the first time she had sex since her divorce. Which was also the last time(s) she had sex. Sex with her daughter's Watcher, Rupert Giles.  Mentions of Giles/Joyce having sex during the Band Candy episode, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last Time(s)

Joyce tried to escape before Buffy had a chance to hear what she was thinking, but it was too late. When Rupert had brought Buffy home from school and had explained about Buffy’s new mind reading ability, she had immediately thought of the one thing she desperately wanted to keep from her daughter. The night she and Rupert had sex on the hood of a police car. Twice. It didn’t help that the man in question was hovering protectively over her daughter. So when he’d left to go do some research, Joyce put Buffy to bed and made lame excuses to go downstairs and out of mind reading range.

“You had sex with Giles! YOU HAD SEX WITH GILES!”

“It was the candy. We were teenagers.”

“ON THE HOOD OF A POLICE CAR! TWICE!”

Then she’d done the cowardly thing and fled her daughter’s accusing glare. To be honest, Joyce wasn’t even sure what had made Buffy more upset. That her old mother had had sex, in public no less. Or that she had had sex with her Watcher. Joyce suspected it was quite a bit of both. Buffy had not reacted well when introduced to Ted. True, he had turned out to be a serial killing robot, but Buffy still believed that someday her father Hank would come back home. Joyce had let her hang on to that fantasy for perhaps too long, and now, as a woman still in her sexual prime, she found herself alone. Under the spell of the cursed candy, she’d had sex for the first time since her divorce. Really good sex. Really, really, good sex. Things had been awkward with Rupert since that night but they had finally started to relax around each other again. Until today. When Buffy could read her mind, which was stuck on remembering the last time she had had sex. Sex with Rupert. She definitely needed to get a social life.

Ordinarily Rupert would be very ‘dateworthy’ as the kids called it. He was handsome, intelligent, kind, well-mannered and oh, god was he good at sex. No. Must stop thinking about that night or Buffy will be in therapy until she is fifty. And there lie the other elephant in the room. Rupert and Buffy. When they first moved to Sunnydale, Joyce had been overwhelmed by getting them settled and the gallery on its feet. She knew how much Buffy missed her father, so when Buffy started talking about this librarian, Mr. Giles, Joyce had been a little relieved. The children all adored him and he had been a very good influence. So she had let him fill some of the holes in her daughter’s heart. Still, his relationship with her daughter was not easy to clarify. It was more than mentor-student, but Buffy had been adamant that she did not see Rupert as a substitute for Hank. How had she put it? Oh yes. “I have a father, thanks. Don’t need another undependable man in my life.” So Joyce had watched them more closely. Then one afternoon Buffy came home going on and on about Rupert and some teacher at school. She had to work hard at not laughing out loud for despite her daughter’s adamant insistence that it was EWW, Joyce thought she had detected a bit of jealousy. And whenever one of the other children mentioned Ms. Calendar and the Watcher, Buffy got this look. One that was a bit scary to be honest. Joyce had taken Willow aside and asked her one morning while they were waiting for Buffy to come downstairs and Willow had just laughed. “Yeah, uh, Buffy’s not so much into sharing Giles.” Then Buffy had bounced into the room and their conversation had ended before Joyce could ask her what she meant.

“How is she?”

Joyce startled at the soft-accented voice. She had been standing in the doorway of Buffy’s room, watching her toss and turn in a restless sleep. She blinked. Had she let him in and not remembered?

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I knocked and when there was no answer, I uh, was worried.” He started to back away, embarrassed.

She shook her head and stopped him with a hand on his forearm. “I’m sorry, Rupert. I didn’t hear you knock. Did you find anything?”

“We think so. Angel is bringing the last ingredient.”

She noticed he tensed when he mentioned Angel. Joyce still did not know all the details, but she knew that the Watcher had no love for her daughter’s vampire boyfriend. Just then the creature in question pushed into the room and forced Buffy to drink some sort of blue potion. She and Rupert both sighed in relief when Buffy announced that she could no longer hear anyone else in her head. Then she was out of bed and dragging Rupert behind her muttering about needing to stop the shooter, leaving her mother and the vampire staring awkwardly at each other.

“Uh, thank you, Angel. For your help.”

“Where did Mr. Giles and Buffy run off to? If it’s official Slayer business, I am her Watcher and she should have cleared it with me,” Wesley muttered as he scurried down the stairs in pursuit.

Angel smirked and Joyce rolled her eyes. “Uh, Angel? Do you know anything about Watchers and Slayers?”

Angel hesitated, unsure of how much he should reveal. In the end, he went with a truth. “I know that despite what Wesley may think, Giles is Buffy’s Watcher. The Council may not pay him anymore, but he will always be her Watcher.”

Well, it wasn’t exactly an answer, but it did clarify one thing for her. She was going to have to put the last time she had sex out of her mind, for Buffy’s sake, because it was painfully obvious that no one should come between a Slayer and her Watcher. Poor Rupert. She felt a little sorry for him. He had no idea that Buffy had learned the details of their illicit romp. And if she knew her daughter, Buffy would spring that on him soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: First Time, Last Time, Episode Tags and Missing Scenes (fanbingo on dreamwidth), Surprise/Shock (genprompt bingo) - well it was a surprise to Buffy to discover just what Giles and Joyce had really been up to during the Band Candy incident.


End file.
